FUG
"Why are you so shocked? Did you really think that we were nice people?"Vol.2 Ch.28: 21F – FUG (3) ::- Hwa Ryun explaining to Ja Wangnan what they did to Baam FUG (퍼그/FUG, Peogeu) is the most dangerous and secretive criminal group in the Tower lead by Grace Mirchea Luslec. Their official members wear the "Mark of the Slayer".Vol.2 Ch.03: 20F – Last Chance (3) Although FUG’s true motives are not clearly known, it is true without a doubt that they exist in the shadows of the Tower, hoping to accomplish their objectives. The 10 Families forbid anyone within their Families to enter FUG and they consider it an important duty to eliminate their members, who are known to hide within the shadows of the Middle Area. Despite its dangerous status, it does not mean that they hold enough influence to challenge Zahard and the 10 Families. As long as the 10 Family Heads hold the contracts with the Tower’s Guardians, FUG’s influence cannot overcome the Family Heads regardless of how strong the organisation gets. In particular, Zahard holds such a contract that prevents the inhabitants of the Tower from killing him.Vol.2 Ch.27: 21F – FUG (2) In order to bypass such matter, the organisation waited a long time for someone free from the Guardian’s contracts: an Irregular (such as Jyu Viole Grace), not bound by the contract and incorporate/use them to fulfil their wish. Slayers Within their infrastructure, FUG has 11 Slayers (슬레이어, Seulaeiyeo). The origin of the name is very simple: "One who kills" Zahard and the 10 Families. There are presently 7 Slayers active: 5 have unknown whereabouts, 2 are acclaimed as "devils" and the remaining 4 positions are vacant. All are supposedly very powerful. According to Baam, they are mostly sleeping.Vol.2 Ch.180: 38F - Hell Train: The Dallar Show (9) The Slayers of FUG are divided into three types, depending on their time of appearance:GoDai: FUG Slayers - Translations of SIU's Info on the Official Fan Cafe #Firstly, there are those like Luslec who emerged in the age of the 10 Great Families - they are known as the ancient gods. #Secondly, there are those who once again burned their names into the memories of the Tower's residents when FUG had become a power completely submerged in darkness - they are the demons of the 2nd generation. #Thirdly, there is the current generation of Slayers who are active in the present. "In FUG, there are those who have a grudge against 10 Families and Zahard, those who envy what they possess and those who want to change the Tower. A Slayer is a GOD who fulfills their wishes."Vol.2 Ch.36: Extra Floor – Slayer ''Slayers are treated as walking Gods by FUG members.''From SIU blog Organisation Information FUG is an organisation dipped in shadows. They have no visible physical forms or headquarters, but the higher ups are of the High Ranker level and most likely possess control over part if not all of some Floors: for example Bayroad and Karaka's hideout on the 97th Floor. As those are hidden places in the Tower, we can assume that the other places of gathering or control of the group are as secretive. FUG is often compared to the Wolhaiksong because of their opposition to the 10 Families. However, whereas the Wing Tree which is more of a "social club" centered around several members, FUG is a "religious organisation" centered around a single faith:GoDai's Translation: People and Groups in the Tower - FUGGrace Mirchea Luslec's character profile (SIU's blog) Translated version to kill Zahard and the heads of the 10 Great Families. Although the relationship between the two organisations are not that good, there are a few members who are associated with both groups. Structure The structure of FUG is slowly appearing as the story goes. At the top are the Slayers who are considered living gods. The number one Slayer is Grace Mirchea Luslec, also called "God of the Devils". Then there are the Elders, who take decisions with the active Slayers on the great plans of the group, for example appointing specific personnel for delicate missions.Vol.2 Ch.90: 30F - Thorn (6) Then there are High Rankers who hold specific positions and power within the group (e.g. Ha Jinsung who is a martial arts teacher of the Slayer candidates).Vol.2 Ch.54: 29F - Bet (3) Slayers have command over executives (probably at least at the level of a Ranker; for example, Karaka commands over Poken). Executives can have dormant Regular agents planted on different Floors that wait, sometimes for thousands of years, until they are called to accomplish their missions (e.g. Reflejo).Vol.2 Ch.100: 30F - Closure (6) Finally the executives can recruit Regulars that are fervent believers in FUG or FUG's causes (e.g. Xia Xia). Though there seems to be a structure and a head to the organisation, that doesn't prevent dissensions among the group. As for now, a splinter centered around a few Slayers and Elders has decided and put forth a plan in order to alienate the powers of Jyu Viole Grace and the Thorn.Vol.2 Ch.85: 30F - Thorn (1) Slayers *Grace Mirchea Luslec: Founder and No. 1 Slayer of FUG. *Baylord Yama: No. 7 Slayer of FUG *Imort: Slayer. *Karaka: Slayer. *White: No. 10 Slayer of FUG Rankers *Augusgus: High Ranker, Test Director of the 20th Floor *Ha Jinsung: High Ranker, Viole's martial arts teacher. Also taught Karaka. *Madoraco: High Ranker; businessman providing financial aid for Gong Bang's research involving Living Ignition Weapons. *Pedro: Follower of Karaka and conductor of the Hell Train. *Poken: Executive. *Unnamed Ranker: Aided Madoraco in the latter events of the Workshop Battle. *Yu Han Sung: High Ranker, Test Director of the 2nd Floor. Slayer Candidates *Hoaqin *Jyu Viole Grace Regulars *Angel: Rachel's group *Buelsar Elliot: Rachel's group *Daniel Hatchid: Rachel's group *Hwa Ryun: Guide *Reflejo: Agent planted by Poken in the E-ranks after he lost everything to a Princess. *Ron Mei *Varagarv *Yuto: E-rank Regular appointed by the Elders to deliver the fake Thorn to Viole. *Apple: Attempted murder of Koon Aguero Agnis *Devil Bon *Grobin: Team Mad Dog *Michael: Attempted murder of Koon Aguero Agnis *Miya *Pandit: Team Mad Dog *Rachel *Ridong: Team Mad Dog *Viviolga: Team Mad Dog Possible Affiliations to FUG Note: Some characters may be listed here if it's unclear whether they're related to FUG. *Beniamino Cassano: A product of the Living Ignition Weapon experiments. He was part of Team FUG during the Workshop Battle, but was seemingly only doing so for his own reasons. His current connection with FUG isn't clear. *Jaina Repellista Zahard: A Princess, who apparently knows/predicted FUG's movements. However, her connection to the organization cannot be confirmed. Notes and Trivia *While the proper name of the organisation is unknown, some readers believe it to be "Forgiven Under Grace", titular to its founder, Grace Mirchea Luslec. References Navigation es:F.U.G Category:FUG Category:Factions